Palmyra
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = The Sundarbans | nextseason = Endure: 5 | link = http://www.ndimforums.com/4endure/ }} is the upcoming season of Endure that was announced by Samm after the Final Tribal Council of The Sundarbans to take place in early 2016. Production *Samm, Ashlee, Vic will all be returning as members of production this season. Stephen & Bryce will not be returning this season after one & two season stints as a production members respectively . *On January 5th the Official Endure: Sundarbans Scavenger Hunt film was released and alongside it was the announcement that its creator; Genaveve; an alumni from said season will be joining the Production Team as an intern. *On January 13th the first piece of advertising was released for the season with all the production in new jagged frames with a tagline written in Arabic. It was soon translated by Season 1 Alumni Matthew to read "To Live Together, Die Alone." *On January 22nd after previously declaring Stephen's involvement in production it was announced that he has stepped down to concentrate on schooling. Along with this message was that Jamie would be coming on to production to fill the void he left and that there will be for the first time ever two interns this season. *The season's official logo was revealed on January 25th revealing the season's location to be Palmyra; an ancient city in ruins in the middle of the Syrian Desert. **The logo was designed by Season 1 alumni Gray. *On January 31st the tribe names (Bel & Nabu) were released along with their buffs in the colours of blue and brown respectively. **In this announcement was also the fact that interviews would begin February 3rd 2016. *The board was released to the public February 10th, 2016. Format *The season has been rumoured to be Blood vs Water themed with Production reaching out to Alumni about possibly returning. **On January 24 it was officially confirmed by Ashlee that the season would NOT be Blood vs Water themed. *The Circle:Staring on Day 1 each cast member was given a 'target' which would change each round. If there target is voted out that round they are given immunity for the next round and also given access to the board containing the Hidden Immunity Idol. Contestants Episodes Voting History } ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? | ??? |- |align=left !Alec | | |- |align=left !Bailey | | |- |align=left !Ben | | |- |align=left !Brandon | | |- |align=left !Brian | | |- |align=left !Cameron | | |- |align=left !Chris | | |- |align=left !Daniel | | |- |align=left !Jen | | |- |align=left !Miller | | |- |align=left !Nax | | |- |align=left !Paige | | |- |align=left !Ramsey | | |- |align=left !Regan | | |- |align=left !Robbie | | |- |align=left !Stephen | | |- |align=left !Taylor | | |- |align=left !Tori | | |- |align=left !Ty | | |- |align=left !Mateusz | |} Media Releases Images File:S4 productionteam.jpg|The text is in arabic and reads "To Live Together, Die Alone." File:Buff release advertisement s4.png|Buff release advertisement and announcement of the start of interview process. File:S4 3 days to go.jpg|Cast silhouettes revealed in "Palmyra Begins 3 Days" advertisement. Videos Trivia *This is the first season with players playing from 4 different countries (Australia, Canada, Poland & United States). *Has the least amount of females players with 4. Category:Season Category:Palmyra